


Whenever This World Is Cruel To Me (i got you to help me forgive)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Supportive Ben, Wedding Planning, gwil just wants his parents to come to their wedding, thats not gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I-I want to tell them- tell my parents we’re getting married…” he blurts, eyes stuck to the ceiling and body shaking, just the thought of it makes him feel a bit ill. “I know they’re not exactly thrilled about it, but I want to try…I dunno, maybe a part of me thinks if they see us…they’ll change their minds…” he adds as an afterthought, finally spilling out all the thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since the engagement.akatrying to convince the rents to come to their wedding goes about as well as they thought it would





	Whenever This World Is Cruel To Me (i got you to help me forgive)

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> this is for the lovely anon who requested it, i figured we all needed a break from the mess that is the wingfic so here's a little angst- sorry for giving gwil a bit of a hard time in this one, but we were gonna have to do it eventually. i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

The air is still thick with the smell of sweat and sex when Gwil speaks up, his head still a bit on the lighter side, but his mouth working just fine. He’s holding Ben’s hand in his, fingers twisting the band on the blond’s finger, working off his nerves with the action, “I-I want to tell them- tell my parents we’re getting married…” he blurts, eyes stuck to the ceiling and body shaking, just the thought of it makes him feel a bit ill. “I know they’re not exactly thrilled about it, but I want to try…I dunno, maybe a part of me thinks if they see us…they’ll change their minds…” he adds as an afterthought, finally spilling out all the thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since the engagement.

Ben is silent for a moment, mulling over his partners words, before he hums, shuffling closer, stomach and chest pressed into the brunet’s side. “Yeah? That’s real brave of you, darlin’. There’s no harm in trying, right?” he sighs, words a bit slurred, still a little dysfunctional after the vigorous round just minutes earlier. “Besides…” Gwil swallows thickly, quickly sneaking a look at Ben before staring back up at the ceiling “even if they don’t come it’s going to be amazing, nothing can change that. At the end of the day it’ll still be me marrying you and you marrying me, doesn’t matter who is or isn’t there” Ben’s leaning up on an elbow now, chin sitting atop Gwil’s shoulder, eyes round and bright, lip curling in a comforting smile. Gwil can only return it for a moment before the expression feels uncomfortable on him. He felt uneasy even talking about it, talking about how he has to beg his own parents to come to his wedding, how they can’t stand to see him with the love of his life. Gwil shakes the thought off with a wince, but the action doesn’t last long.

“Sure…but I dunno, I feel like a big part of this is them…they’re my parents, y’know? I have to ask them, I need to know that I did all I could” Gwil sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He wants to ask Ben to come with him, and it’s teetering on the tip of his tongue a moment, he feels needy asking the blond to help him face his own parents- he’s a grown man, he should be able to have an adult conversation with them without needing Ben to sit there and hold his hand the whole time. Gwil presses his lips into a fine line, chewing at the inside of his cheek, he can feel Ben’s gaze on him and he opens his mouth, words spilling out before he can stop them, “could you come? With me? To see my parents? I know this is my business and you’ve got your own stuff to attend to and I should be able to do stuff like this on my own but I dunno, I just, I really want you there, but I don’t want you to think I’m needy and-”

He couldn’t finish, because now Ben’s lips were against his and he was cut off by mouth and tongue, it was soft, and last only for a few fleeting seconds before the blond pulled back, smiling that gorgeous smile and whispering in his worn, raspy voice “that’s what future husbands are for.”

* * *

 

Standing at the doorstep to his parents’ home; a place he hadn’t been to since his infamous accidental proposal and walk out, Gwil feels all but terrified. He’s squeezing Ben’s hand so tightly he knows it must hurt, but the blond says nothing, just shoots him a supportive smile and presses his head against the brunet’s shoulder a moment. Not for the first time, Gwil wonders how his parents could dislike such a man. Ben is everything Gwilym’s ever wanted, why couldn’t they see that? Be happy for that?

The door opens and there stands his mother, a huge smile on her face, eyes stubbornly stuck to Gwilym as she greets him with a flourish, pulling him into what had to be the stiffest, most uncomfortable hug known to mankind. When they pull back, Gwil tugs Ben forward, the blond plastering on a smile and ignoring the way her face fell when she saw where their hands were joined. Gwil’s blood boiled and he resisted the urge to turn tail as she welcomed them inside.

“Now, your father’s just in the kitchen getting everything ready- it’s so lovely to have someone else to cook for. Now, you and your friend can wait here a moment, I’ll just check to see how everything is coming along” she announces, leading them through a house that felt both familiar and unknown to the brunet. He’d seen the ‘friend’ label coming, but it still didn’t subtract from the sting, and he felt Ben press into his side. Whether it was to comfort himself or throw their affections in the face of Gwil’s mother, was unclear.

They settle as she totters away towards another room, Gwil at once pressing a thankful kiss to Ben’s temple, he wasn’t sure how he would’ve survived this long without his human anchor. The younger man smiles, but Gwil can tell he’s uncomfortable, and a rush of anger floods through him, Ben shouldn’t have to feel this way around his soon-to-be in-laws. “This is a terrible idea, I’m so sorry for getting you to come, Ben” he sighs, pressing a kiss to the latter’s engagement ring. He wouldn’t blame the blond if he decided to just leave right now.

Instead, he shakes his head, fixing Gwil with a firm stare, “don’t apologise for anything, we can just get this done with and spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want,” he decides, forcing a smile and leaning into his fiancé.

“I just- I feel like this will go so wrong, so, so wrong. They’ll disown me, or get you arrested somehow- Jesus Christ we shouldn’t be here, this is a bad place, I was such an idiot thinking this was going to work- fuck” Gwil breathed into his hands, pressing his face against his palms, his heart slammed painfully against his ribs and suddenly he couldn’t quite get enough air in his lungs, his head echoing with shouts of abuse and disapproving mumblings. This was not good.

There were arms around him now, strong arms, and he could hear a dull hum from something that sounded far away, and it was only after a shake that he tuned in enough to recognize the voice as Ben’s, begging the brunet to calm down, to come back to him. “Hey, hey, love- Gwil, take deep breaths, come on, that’s it baby, everything is going to be okay” he soothed, pulling the older man against his chest, fingers carding through thick dark hair. Gwilym focused on the sensation, firm fingers sliding through the strands, dragging over his scalp in long, even motions. One moment he was gasping for breath and the next he felt overwhelmed by the organ doing its job, he fell against Ben, head spinning. “Here we go, you’re alright- everything is going to go fine, there’s nothing wrong with wanting your parents to be there for you, we’ll get this sorted out.”

Gwil only half believed him.

They’re called to dinner and stepping into that kitchen is like stepping into a wild west standoff, Gwil meets his father’s gaze and neither break it until they seat themselves. He can feel the invitations burning where they sit in this jacket pocket, taunting him, threatening him with failure. He doesn’t want to walk out again, doesn’t want to throw a fit like a child and storm out, never to see them again, he looks to Ben, the blond glancing at him a moment, lips pressed into a smile that looks more forced than his parent’s hospitality.

Nobody talks, and he assumes his parents silence is borne out of not wanting a repeat of last time, which gives Gwilym plenty of time to gather himself and prepare to say those crucial six words; _we are engaged, we’re getting married._ Thinking of them was almost enough to put him off his food. He was seconds from backing down when he felt a nudge under the table- Ben’s knee bumping against his, silent support from the man who meant the most to him.

“We’re engaged, and we’re getting married” Gwil blurted out, his mouth moving faster than his brain as he said it, shaking hands reaching into a pocket until they grasped fancy envelope, placing them in the middle of the table. He could feel all eyes on him, and he let his stare flick between his mother and his father- it was their turn.

You could hear a pin drop as they analysed the invitations, could see as it slowly became all too real for them; two men, their son, getting married in holy matrimony. Gwil let his hand brush Ben’s, their fingers lacing together and further powering Gwil’s confidence. “You don’t have to come, as you’ve made it abundantly clear that you don’t approve- but I’d like to think you could swallow your own pride and come as my parents, two people who’ll love and support me, even if it inconveniences them.”

His father finally spoke up, not tearing his eyes from Ben, even if it was Gwilym he was addressing, “you can’t be serious, Gwilym this is ridiculous, how could you even ask us such a thing?” he exclaimed, dropping the letter onto the table. The tall man grit his teeth, his skin crawling, _stop looking at Ben, otherwise our blood ties aren’t gonna be enough stop me from smacking you._

“No, I am serious, I’m dead serious, if you people are actually my parents, then I think you would smile and grit your teeth for a few hours to be there on the best day of your sons life… you can say you are or aren’t coming now but I won’t listen, I’m giving you three days to think about it, on the third you can tell me and I’ll accept it” these were his terms, terms he’d thought of and accepted for weeks, he knew it was only delaying the inevitable, but for a moment it allowed him to dream.

“We do love you Gwilym, we just don’t understand, we think-” his mother couldn’t finish, there was no way Gwil was letting her finish that sentence.

“You don’t have to understand, you just have to be there! And how could you love me if you can’t get over this one minor detail!” Ben was incredible, and that wouldn’t change whether he was a woman or man, but just because it was the latter, they feigned ignorance, acted like they couldn’t see he was decent, and nice, and PERFECT. Gwil sighs, rubbing a hand over his face “just, think about it, please. I think I may have to leave early, not feeling too well” he mumbled, forcing a smile at them as he got to his feet, neither looked ready to retort or yell, so this seemed the perfect time to take leave.

Once he and Ben were outside, he let out a breath of relief “I knew they were going to try and pull the ‘it isn’t _holy_ matrimony’ just glad I stopped them before they did, who know what woulda gone down instead” Gwil grumbled, wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulling the blond into his side.

Ben hummed “might have been fun to watch, and then if you ended up in lockup for assault, you would look pretty fit in the jumpsuit, pretty fit stuck behind bars, bars the perfect distance apart for”

Gwil cut him off before he could finish the quickly dirtying comment “alright tiger, let’s just wait until we’re off my parent’s property before you finish that thought, not very ‘holy’ at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
